16th century Harry
by lel cat 345
Summary: You think that time travel wasn't for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm only 11 years old and just wanted to try out writing a story so cut me some slack if I did something bad or made spelling or grammar mistakes. Also this is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.

Harry struggled to keep his incredibly stiff back rigid, him and Hermione had been sitting here for what felt like hours and they ached all over due to the "standards" they had to keep up with as teenagers in the 16th century. They had got bored in church, started horsing around and were now paying the price. They still hadn't got the hang of the fact that where (or to be more precise when) they were, children never disobeyed an order or went out of line or they faced serious consequences from their parents -if their parents were average- but thankfully Harry's mother wasn't that kind of person.

"I understand sir, it won't happen again sir."

The vicar left the house with one last disapproving look and harry's mother turned round to look at them both.

"Really I don't know what you were both thinking, you know we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves, do you want us to be burnt?"

Harry and Hermione knew she was kidding but it still brought a sense of the reality of the situation.

"Sorry Mrs Potter, we know it was bad but-" Hermione began.

"I don't need an apology I just need to tell you that it was a very foolish thing to do."

Hermione bit her lip, Harry knew that she hated having anything even related to her being called foolish but also knew that Harry's mum was right. Harry was still getting over the fact that his mum was here with them, not a vision or ghost. Though that didn't mean that he would forgive Hermione for what she had done

AN: What do you think for a first try? I know it was short but I am trying to do lots of chapters not really long chapters and only have two of them or something… Anyway. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I got very confused writing this chapter because time travel isn't an exact science :/ But I tried to make it as understandable as possible (not an easy thing) so try not to be too sceptic.

Harry was in his room (that was too small for his liking) sitting on the bed thinking about where exactly this had gone terribly wrong. He knew what he had done was rash, but also knew that if he was given a choice he would do it the same again. He could now talk to his mum who before this he hadn't even met. [Flashback Warning!]

Hermione had found a way to change time-turners so that you could go back in years instead of hours, without any particular agenda in mind, just for the challenge of whether she could do it. When Harry was told, he wasn't interested at first. That was until he realised that with that kind of time traveling power available to him he could go back in time to save his parents from their death at Voldemort's hands.

Hermione hadn't wanted him to do this, not because she didn't want Harry's parents back, but because (with good reason) she was worried about the affect it would have on present day if the world changing things that happened that night didn't happen.

So he had tried several times to steal it but Hermione put it in a safe place with protection spells all around it. Eventually he had managed to break through the magical defences and grab the time turner, but as he was spinning the final spin, Hermione burst in and grabbed hold.

This, added to the fact that this time turner shouldn't exist in the first place, meant that the few rules that come with time-travel were broken so they ended up at Godric's Hollow 5 years younger. They managed to get in through a window to see Harry's mother cowering, protecting the baby that should have been there. Baby Harry had disappeared, it could not meet its older self. [Please just accept this part :D]

After that followed lots of confusion, ending with them finding the time turner still spinning, and them all going back to the 16th century as Voldemort (looking a bit confused himself) was about to strike the killing blow.

As soon as they got to the 16th century, Harry stood there shocked, staring blankly at his mother, the time-turner smashed, and Harry's mother just kneeled on the ground, mourning the loss of James, and her son who she thought was dead but was just a few feet away...

AN: Few, got through the backstory, I promise that from now on it will all be in Harry's time (except when it isn't :D) Please review!

Also, thank you for the nice PMs people have sent me :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I have nothing to say except "poor Ron"

Once they had explained what had happened to Harry's Mum, Hermione, when she realised what time they were in, had almost tried to kill Harry.

At first they were incredibly careful not to let _anyone_ see them. But as time went on, they realised that they were getting accustomed to 16th century life. They were a little more relaxed about the whole event, but without the freedom to practise magic they couldn't figure out a way to get back to present time, if they were caught doing things that people couldn't explain they would be hunted down as witches. In old days, people who were accused of being a witch would either get burned at the stake, thrown into a lake with weights tied to their feet, or if they managed to escape, then would have a full scale witch hunt set out after them, as Hermione always took spiteful pleasure in reminding Harry of just this.

Sometimes, when the gravity of the situation they were in (stuck in a time not their own, with no known way of getting out) proved too much for Harry, he would spend hours at a time in his room, lying on his bed, just staring into space.

At times like these, unknown too Harry, Harry's mum would also go upstairs, but not too her room, to sit outside Harry's wanting more than anything in the world to get the chance to be the kind of mother who was there for her son, too let Harry know that she was so so proud of him, and would always love him. Always.

AN: I know this chapter was short but I wanted to end it on that sort of melodramatic line. Also I should probably explain that Harry, his mum and Hermione are all quite well off for a 16th century family, because they had some recent day money on them and that meant that it was worth so much more 500 years ago. So they have a nice house, and an excuse for why Harry isn't already in the family business, which was what happened too children back then at as low as the age of 6! (I did my research :D)

Please review!


End file.
